Download!
by prattster666
Summary: It is 2003 and Hermione has decided to do something a little different this summer, with the help of her muggle friend, Charlie. Who might they meet at a festival? Non-canon, EWE. This is rated M for a reason, no under 18s please. I own nothing and make no money from this, J.K. Rowling is the real genius, I just play with her characters a bit.


**Hey Peoples! Long time no speak!**

**This kind of came to me as I was listening to Blink 182, Rock Show one day. Its not a song fic but this is what my inspiration was! Just thought you might wanna know.**

**This is totally unbeta'd so any problems are my own and any confusion of terms is probably because I am English! It's unbeta'd because I wanted it out there for all to see. **

**WARNING: If you are under 18, please turn around and go back the way you came! This is most definitely an adult only story, M! Please heed my warning :O)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the recognisable characters, bands, songs etc, I just play with the characters a bit! I have never been to a festival but I have been to several concerts. I hope I haven't made it to be too unbelievable! **

* * *

"Come on Crystal Tips!" hollered Charlie, up the stairs of my parent's house, she is the only one who knows I lead a double life of sorts. I am a witch. A powerful witch but a witch all the same. I am also one part of the Golden Trio. But this summer, I am going to Download! I am channeling my inner muggle, as Ron and Harry would put it, and going to a festival. I have time off, as I work at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it's the school holidays. I recently complained to Charlie about the lack of fun to be had around the old neighbourhood, as I am visiting my parents for the summer instead of travelling with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna. I don't mind being a spare wheel for a few nights out but a month long holiday? I don't think so. So home it was!

"God dammit Crystal, shape up!" demands Charlie as she busts into my room. She has called me Crystal for years, all to do with a daft muggle cartoon character from our youth. She is referring to my untameable hair, which is actually the cause of the distress that we are facing now. Somehow, I am still unsure how, Charlie convinced me to dye it the muggle way. I am now looking at my untameable blue-black tresses rather than the mucky brown colour it used to be. _It's not mucky brown, its chocolate brown,_ my mum says every time I whinge. It is now an awesome colour but still a bit wild, I pull the sad eyes to Charlie who huffs and gets the GHD's out. I put my bright purple contacts in, they will last for the weekend so I won't have to take them out, they have been charmed to act like eyes and not dry out. After about half an hour, my hair is straight and hanging just above my bum. I smile in the mirror. "Time to go Char!" I say bouncing in my seat.

We bound down the stairs and see my mum sitting on our bags. "Right girls, have you got everything you need? Tickets? Tent? Spare clothes? Money? Brush and stuff?" she asks, as if I haven't been through our bags a million times. I am not allowed to cast but I am still taking my wand just in case, it is strapped to my thigh under my short combats. We are both wearing the same outfit, practically. ¾ length combats and a vest. The pockets come in handy for my muggle phone and money.

"Yes Mum!" we say in unison. Charlie has called Mum, mum for as long as I can remember. Just then I notice Dad come out of the front room to take us to the bus station, Mum is staying here. She has 'stuff to do' which I probably don't want to know as my dad is wiggling his brows at her as we leave. I shudder at the thought!

To make matters worse, Dad hands us both a small box as he leaves us. "Be careful girls, I love you both and we need you to stay safe and boys are useless! I used to be one," he says with a chuckle. Both Charlie and I have matching shocked expressions.

"Bye girls, be good," he says as he hugs us both, "and if you can't be good, then be careful! Love ya's," he shouts as he leaves us stunned at the bus station.

I quickly shove my box of condoms in the top of my bag, good gods! Trust my dad! I look to Charlie and we go to catch the bus to get us to Donington Park in Leicestershire.

The bus journey was crazy, so many people going to Download! This will be the first ever Download. I am very excited to see Iron Maiden, the headliners of the Saturday show. We arrive at about 6:30pm on Friday evening and then have to get our stuff and get situated. We get through the crowds and find a space to put our tent. As we both went camping for years we know how to put our tent up, there have been a few modifications to it, like it's slightly bigger on the inside than the outside, nothing like the Weasley's tent though. It has water repellent charms on it and will be much safer than the average tent. I smirk at this, as a Charms mistress I am supposed to value the statute of secrecy but what the minister doesn't know won't hurt him, they are practically untraceable anyways. I am only 23 once and intend to forget my responsibilities and enjoy myself. The tent is up and we are sorted within 2 hours. By this point we decide to crack out the alcohol we have brought with us, nothing too exciting, just some Cider, Vodka and Malibu. We had also brought money which means we could go and buy some more tomorrow as necessary.

We sit outside the tent and watch the world go by, having eaten some of the food that Mum had sent with us. We see large groups of people go past, most under 30 years old, which leads a tipsy Charlie into boy discussions. "So Mi, is there any hot professors that work at your place? Or fit students for that matter?" she waggles her eyebrows a bit and I begin to laugh hysterically.

"No, you tart, there isn't. There used to be a professor but that ship has long sailed, seeing as he wasn't there when I went back. I am far more interested in watching to see what happens this weekend, aren't you? Isn't this the reason we are here, because Norman is a womanizing arsehole?" I ask with a smirk.

Charlie starts to giggle, this is testament to how much she has had to drink that we are not drowning in tears. Norman is her on-off-on again-off again boyfriend of the past 3 years. Total idiot if you ask me, and she is FINALLY asking me! So, we descend into giggles and watch the world go by.

We discuss what we like, and I explain the necessities of a man. Older than me, dark hair – enough to get hold of, an obscenely large nose and eyes that sparkle dangerously. I am vaguely aware that in my deep subconscious I am describing a certain brooding ex-professor of mine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hey Seth, how are you looking forward to this festival?" asks Carl. Seth, still makes me chuckle. I suppose Severus was a bit strange for muggles and Seth sounds a lot like Sev, which Lily used to call me. I am quite aware of what this festival will entail as I had been to Donington before, for the Monsters of Rock concerts, in my younger days. However, my current friendship group knew nothing of this as I am pretending to be 10 years younger than I actually am. A wizard doesn't start to age until he hits 65 years old. So at 42, which is my actual age, I still look like a 30 year old muggle.

"Hi Carl, I am very much looking forward to it, I have yet to see what a 'proper' festival is like!" I reply carefully. Anyone who knew me as a potions master would struggle to recognise me; I have dropped the glamour I have been wearing for years. My nose actually fits my face, in an albeit large way, and my black hair is no longer lank in appearance. I enjoy muggle rock music so I am able to keep my long hair, I would feel positively naked without it.

Carl smirks at me, since we met he has been trying to outdo my smirk, and we pile into Steve's car on our way from Manchester to Donington. There is much anticipation for the Iron Maiden show tomorrow. I have seen them a few times and can't help but love their music.

"So Seth, how old are you anyways? Cos am pretty sure your older than me," says Rich casually. "I am sure you weren't in my year at school or my little brother's for that matter."

"Well, I went to a private school in Scotland, was bloody freezing most of the time, but to answer your question, I am 32 years old, why?" I ask carefully, hoping I haven't been outed as a wizard by this question.

"Fuck me Seth! You look bloody good for 32! I was thinking you were about 27-28 at most!" says Carl emphatically.

"As much as I appreciate the offer Carl, I don't swing that way, not even for you!" I laugh as does the rest of the car, Carl included. That boy, yes boy, is only 25 years old, has no shame in experimenting with all and sundry. It's a good life if you can get it. I feel a pang of unworthiness being in the company of these carefree men, I turn to gaze out the window unseeing and hear the voice of my mentor once again.

"_God damn it Severus, you deserve this! Enjoy your life, embrace what appears and stop bloody questioning everything!" _Albus speaks into my ear,some days I am convinced he is with me. The most amazing wizard I have ever known, the one I was bound to and the one I took mercy on and killed. I did take mercy on him, I knew what I had to do, I couldn't bear to see the man I looked up to for most of my life have such a horrific and painful death. I sometimes question that I deserve to live a carefree life, Minnie would thump me if she knew I had become so maudlin again, violent little witch that she is. Minnie is one of the few witches I keep in touch with. She keeps me updated on the Wizarding world and runs the school I worked at for the past twenty years. I couldn't bring myself back to that place after the war, too many memories. I am told on a regular basis that I can come back whenever I like.

"Well boys, were here!" says Steve emphatically. He is around the same age as I am pretending to be. We dump the car in the parking system, whoever decided on it is crazy. Anyways, we pull the tents and bags out of the car, leaving the majority of the alcohol we brought in the sizeable boot, just so we don't drink it all in the one night. I decided against bringing any hang over potion, I am sure I will regret that tomorrow.

Once the tents are up we go for a wander about, by this time it's about 7:30pm, neither of us had ever put a tent up and I had to do it the muggle way, needless to say it took forever. I notice a couple of girls three or four tents along few from ours. They are sat getting drunk, listening to music and watching the world go by. We wander past while we go to "scout out the area" as Carl put it. Basically he is out to look for someone to share his sleeping bag! Thank Merlin I am sharing with Rich. Rich and I get on very well, he is quiet and into his music. He doesn't ask questions when you don't want to answer them and has a hidden ability to know what others are thinking. If I hadn't already checked him for a magical trace I would assume he was a wizard.

"So Seth, you looking to get lucky this weekend?" he asks ever so casually, I can't help but chuckle. I really can't remember the last time I "got lucky" as they say. It was probably just after the war, when Minnie had thrust me and Andromeda together. We saw each other off and on but it was never what either of us wanted. There was a certain Gryffindor that would have been much more my taste but that was NEVER meant to be.

"Rich, whatever will be, will be. However, I would not turn it down. I am not dead!" I say with a smirk. As we are talking I notice the dark haired girl look at us, she has a familiar air about her but I can't place it. She has stick straight black hair and the brightest purple eyes I have ever seen. I am dumbstruck. Who is she?

"Looks like you found something there my friend! Wanna go over and say hi?" Rich asks carefully, clearly studying the blonde. I shrug my shoulders, what is the harm in just talking to her.

As we move across I feel the faintest magical signature, like someone is covering their tracks. As a former Death Eater, I feel this and immediately get my defences up just in case. I notice Rich is already talking to the Blonde. "Hey, so what's your name?" I ask, so suave Severus! So suave!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As Charlie is refilling our glasses in the tent I notice the men from the tents a few tents down. They seem to be going for a look around. I try to surreptitiously watch them from under my hair. There are four of them, they all seem around the same age. There are two dawdling behind. One of the men at the back, the one with long dark hair, seems familiar to me but I can't place it. All of a sudden, he catches my eye and I can't help but stare at him. As Charlie comes out she waves to the blonde one and they walk over. Charlie has no problem talking to people, or hooking up for that matter, as long as she is not 'with' Norman at the time. Me on the other hand, the last encounter I had was with Harry. Such a mistake! He is like my brother, but he wanted to know if all girls were the same as Ginny. Apparently not, with me it was like fucking his sister. His words, not mine. Charlie found this hilarious, the cow!

"Hey, so what's your name?" he asks. I stumble over my words and tell him my name is Crystal. Why did I do that? What is going on here?

"So, do you have a name? or are you the brooding silent type with no name?" I ask giggling, well aware of the amount of alcohol that I have consumed.

"Seth, my name is Seth." He replies.

"Well Seth, welcome to our humble home," I say with a flourish and busy myself into getting drinks for the pair of them. As I retreat from the tent, I see that Charlie has wasted no time in getting to know Seth's mate. She is sat in his lap playing a rough game of tonsil tennis. Great gods! There is no discreet silencing charm in the world that will drown her out when she is drunk. She has absolutely no filter when drunk, but then again neither do I. I look at Seth, who is watching me slightly amused. I down Charlie's drink and hand Rich and Seth's to Seth. He does the same with Rich's and gives me a wink. We sit and talk while trying to ignore the other couple. Seth is a really funny guy, there is something so familiar about him, something comforting. "Your eyes are a very vibrant colour," Seth says nervously.

"Oh these? They're long life contacts, basically I won't have to take them out until the end of the festival, which is a total bonus!" I reply. Just at this moment, Charlie comes up for air, shoots us a glance and takes Rich into our tent. I groan out loud. "I do not want to stay here, I can't spend all night listening to that, even if we do have separate rooms!" I bemoan to Seth. He chuckles, stands up and holds his hand out to me. I make sure I have my mobile and the little blue box that Dad gave me. I chuckle to myself and Seth looks on confused. "What is so funny Crys?" he asks.

"Nothing, just giggling at my uber muggleness, mobile…check….condoms….check," I should be mortified at what I have just said to Seth but I can't help but giggle. He looks at me a bit dumbstruck but stops me at his tent and we go inside. He hands me a drink, of gods knows what, and we resume our talking. I remember to send a message to Charlie as I know I should, my daddy would be so proud.

The later and colder it gets, the closer I get to Seth. He smells delicious. All spices and man. "You smell much better than Harry," I mumble with my face in his shoulder. I am pulled up and dragged into his lap. I straddle him and lower my face to his, I am rewarded with the most erotic kiss I have ever had. "So, was that better than Harry? Whoever this Harry is?" Seth asks. I begin to giggle, and he looks affronted. Time for damage control. "Seth, that was delicious, the best kiss I have ever gotten, and for your information I should never have kissed Harry, let alone fucked him. He really is like my brother as I have known him forever! So not good." I explain, "not like you." I whisper as I go in for another kiss. This one seems to last for ages and is unhurried. I feel myself being laid down, I smile to myself. I love it when a man takes charge. He smirks at me, clearly my filter is broken. Then he stops. I look at him expectantly.

"Crys, we have all weekend. If you want it, that is?" Seth asks cautiously. I smile at him, looking up to where he is looming over me.

"Sounds like a plan, but get down here and kiss me!" I demand. We snuggle under Seth's sleeping bag and he proceeds to kiss the hell out of me. I giggle when I hear a muttered _Divesto_, ah so someone else is magically inclined. However, in my drunken state all I can think about is getting his hands to where I want them. I clearly spoke out loud, as he does as I request. I am tortured by his long pale fingers and groan in appreciation. I move my hand lower to grasp his cock. "Fuck!" he groans as I move my hand in tandem with his ministrations. It is taking my entire considerable mind to continue to stroke his cock. I am so close to orgasm, my hand is pumping up and down quickly and the sounds he makes are delicious. All too quickly I am falling apart and he follows soon after coating my hand and torso. I mutter a cleaning charm that I can do in my sleep as Seth lays down next to me. I snuggle into him, breathing in his delicious scent. I hear him chuckle, clearly my filter is broken. I couldn't give a fuck at this exact moment. I am warm, sated and comfortable. I fall asleep quickly feeling very very safe.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I become aware that something has crawled into my mouth and died, the taste is vile. I should really get up and find the mouthwash I brought with me. Just as I think this I realise I am laid atop a warm body. I groan to myself, did Char and I crawl into bed naked again? Jesus we really need to stop doing that when we get drunk! I decide to assess the situation, I use my fingers lightly to see who I can feel. By the time I get past her arm, Charlie is usually squirming and giggling. This is not Charlie so I decide to be brave and open my eyes. Hmmm, black eyes are not what I expect at all. I then remember Seth. Yummy Seth. He leans down to capture my face; I try to pull away as my mouth tastes like shit so I can only imagine what my breath smells like, and presses his lips to mine in a chaste kiss. I smile at him and realise I am snuggled into him completely naked. I frown wondering where my clothes went. "Seth, we need to talk." I say hesitantly. I pull myself up from his chest, I can't think when I am sprawled all over him and drag part of the cover around me. He begins to frown and scoots backwards to the side of the tent.

"Ok, let's have it then. You don't want to see me? Last night was a drunken mistake? Which is it?" he asks in a somewhat hurt tone.

"No, nothing like that. Merlin's balls, stop being such a woman," I smirk at him and he rolls his eyes, so I know I am not being taken seriously. "Firstly, were you going to tell me you were magically inclined? Secondly, where did you vanish my clothes to and thirdly, do you have any mouthwash cos my mouth tastes like arse!" I ask with a smile.

"As you know that I am 'magically inclined' as you say, no I wouldn't have told you had I not already heard you refer to your 'uber muggleness' and your not entirely silent cleaning charm last night. I admit, the _divesto_ may not have been the best idea, but I was distracted. Your clothes have been vanished to my home where they will have been laundered, no doubt, by a very irritating but well-meaning house-elf." I stifle a giggle at this point. I have had to learn that elves really do enjoy what they do and can be irritating when they don't get their own way. "And finally, the mouthwash is in my bag, over there, you will have to get out of the covers to collect it. I feel that is an appropriate award for waking me this early on a Saturday." I laughed and did as I was bid. I swigged a bit, gargled and then spit into a cup that I had conjured. I felt much better after this, I cast a tempus and realised it was only 7:36am. Bork, why am I up this early? I look at Seth hesitantly, I am fully aware that I am naked and he is looking like he wants to devour me. Instead he holds open the cover and I snuggle into him. I feel warm and comfortable and everything fades to black.

Later that day, when it is an appropriate time to be up and around at a festival, we travel back to my tent to find Rich and Char. I am shocked to see the two of them with Steve and Carl. They both look slightly worse for wear and Charlie is fussing around them making breakfast by the look of it. We join them and decide on a plan of action for Iron Maiden.

It is much later when Charlie and I decide to head over to the main stage. I have explained that Seth and I may be getting to know each other a bit more and I am very excited to see where this might go.

The Main Stage is mental! The bands we have seen so far are awesome! Marilyn Manson, the Deftones and Funeral for a friend have been epic! I have yet to find Seth but I am not really that arsed at the minute. We are packed in right near the stage, it so tightly packed that I am practically part of Charlie! As Marilyn Manson played _The Beautiful people_ and _Fight Song_ the crowd was mental and it was a case of move with the crowd or be killed! It is amazing though.

We are just waiting for Maiden, the crowd isn't as tightly packed but I know if we move we will lose our space. Seth and the boys were going to meet us here but must have been delayed, I have no problem with just being where we are. I take a swig of the bottle I have brought with me, it has a refillable charm on it so I don't have to move to keep getting another and it is refilling from what is in our tent. Charlie's has the same, she is aware and we are being inconspicuous, we as much as we can be. "Hey Mi, look!" says Charlie in my ear, I look to where she is pointing and see that the stage is filling with the guys from Maiden. All of a sudden, we are jostled by a huge bloke from behind, I turn to see who is pushing and shoving and the guy apologises. I turn back to face the stage and seconds later I am pushed lout of the way, I end up on the deck and whack my head on something. Then I hear someone shouting "Crys!", and all fades to black.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I see the girls from where I am in the crowd; they are very near the barriers at the front and have clearly been looking forward to this. I see when a bloke pushes Crys, I am unimpressed but by the looks of things he apologises. As she turns around the world seems to go in slow motion, a fight has broken out just behind Charlie and I know this will not end well. Crys is pushed again and this time I see a rock just near her head and know there is nothing I can do to stop her falling, unbeknownst to me I am rushing through the crowd to get to her. "MOVE!" I scream and the crowd parts like the red sea, I am sure it was some kind of magical help that moved them but at this point I really couldn't give two shits! "Crys!" I shout over the din. The boys go to try and stop the fight, the pleasure of being mates with part time bouncers, and I go straight to Crys. "Can you hear me?" I ask and go into full professor mode, thank god I learned to be discreet with wandless magic or I would be doing some foolish wand waving over this poor girl. Poppy Pomfrey has taught me well and she is back on her feet before the medics can get to her. I look at her carefully, her colour is too pale but other than that she will be fine. I resort to Lupin's favourite cure and hand her some of Honeydukes medicinal chocolate. She thanks me quietly and I am sure she feels much better after I hear her argument with Charlie.

"Charlie, I am fine! Seth sorted it," she says with a wink at Charlie. I understand that Charlie must know what she is as Charlie looks at me again and I raise an eyebrow in true Professor Snape fashion. Crys looks at me puzzled, like she is trying to figure something out. I haven't taught her, I would remember her. "So I am staying to watch Maiden! Seth will be right there with me in case I have a relapse won't you?" she says looking in my direction. I nod in agreement and I move her to stand in front of me during the set. The boys return and Rich does the same with Charlie. Carl is sat on Steve's shoulders, honestly those two are more idiotic than Potter and Weasley ever were, I think to myself.

As Maiden start to play I am more than acutely aware that I have a gorgeous woman in front of me. The fact that I can see straight down her top as I look over her shoulder is a bonus. I know that she has done this on purpose, her shirt was tight when she fell and now has a rather gaping neck. She is walking on thin ice but I let her get away with it as she had hurt her head not 30 minutes ago. When the encore starts I know I am in trouble. I have been painfully hard since Crys started rubbing up against me while she was dancing during Brave New World. Now it's Bring Your Daughter, which I know is one of her favourites and she is shamelessly rubbing her backside against my rock hard cock. I can't take the torture any longer and start to kiss her neck. She immediately pushes back further into my cock. I groan in satisfaction. I move my hands to her boobs and pinch her nipples through her top, she has long since removed her bra. She groans in my ear and I chuckle to myself. I wonder if I can get her to come here? Well, let's see if I am up to the challenge. My left hand snakes down her body and dips into the waistband of her shorts, she is sans pants, "naughty girl," I whisper into her ear as I stroke her clit. She shudders and I know she is as desperate as I am. I stroke and flick her clit, dipping every now and then into her wet pussy, I am rewarded when I feel her pussy clamp down on my fingers as she rides out her orgasm. I am amazed that I have just done that here. I notice Carl watching us intently and I know that he knows what we have done, I glare at him and he shakes his head in amusement. I know he will say nothing, especially if he wants to keep his cock where it is.

At the end of the set, I have removed my hands and have them at Crys' waist. She turns to look at me and kisses the hell out of me, "You are so very naughty Seth! How can I repay the favour?" she asks. I look at her, she is beautifully flushed and windswept but I know I want her, for longer than the weekend. I take her hand and I am thankful that my jeans hide a lot more than they really should, ah the wonders of magic. I find an abandoned porta-cabin come office and drag her inside. I kiss her hard and push her towards the desk, ah the naughty school girl fantasy that every male has, I quickly transfigure her shorts into a very short denim skirt. I flick it up and feel her ready and wet just for me. "Is that for me Crys? Are you all wet because of me?" I ask as my hands descend to finger her pussy.

"Fuck Seth, fuck me! Please…" she moans and I feel I must obey the little witch. I pull my cock out of my jeans, and she moans in appreciation, by this point she is balanced on the edge of the desk and her glistening pussy is waiting for my cock. I can stand it no longer and bury my cock in her delicious pussy. If I was more patient I would have licked her to submission but neither of us are able to wait. I fuck her hard and fast, she moans so loudly I am afraid we will be found out, but that dissipates quickly. I pound her hard and can feel my climax coming, she moves her hand down to finger her clit. She rubs it furiously and it is the most delicious thing I have ever seen. I come as soon as I feel her walls tightening. She is beautiful as she comes. I kiss her sensually as she comes down from her high, and reluctantly pull out. I tuck myself back into my jeans as she retransfigures her shorts. I smile at her, completely sated and she does the same.

"So Seth, your tent or mine for round two?" asks the saucy little minx. I being to laugh at her boldness, "anywhere you like gorgeous," I reply.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Weeks later and back to reality…._

I go back to the land of magic, as Charlie calls it, and back to my job as a Charms Mistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although, school is still out for another month or so I have returned to my term time home to do some research and chill out. The gang and I have met up a few times since I have been back and had more than a few drunken nights, thank goodness for the room of requirement. As I walk through the familiar halls, I think about all the different places myself and Seth found ourselves in over the Download! weekend. I haven't heard anything from him but I have been busy myself so I haven't gotten in touch either. I decided to keep my blue-black hair and Ginny knew of a spell that would keep it that way so I didn't have to dye it every few weeks, permanent my arse! I decided that the purple contacts were only for weekends.

My mind wanders to Seth, I really liked him. But _whatever will be will be_, I hear my mother tell me in the back of my head. I smile to myself and continue my wandering to the Library to see if Irma has gotten the shipment from Flourish and Blotts yet.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

My mind wanders to Crystal far more than I would like it to. I tried to send her a message by owl, but it came back undelivered. That could mean only a few things; she wasn't real – not possible as the boys saw her too and Carl saw more than he should have, she gave me a different name or the worst possibility, she doesn't want to see me. I am thinking it is probably the latter. So, I continue meeting the guys down the pub and deal with it. I am no stranger to hiding my true feelings; although it has been a while, the ability never leaves you.

I receive an owl from Minnie, she is lamenting the fact that her Defence Professor has gone and gotten herself pregnant which means she is no longer able to teach the more difficult aspects of the subject. I know where this is going. Firstly, she will ask me to take over the 7th and 6th years, and by Christmas I will be teaching fulltime! Do I want to do this? Is there anything keeping me in Manchester? Well, my job is hardly stimulating my mind as I work in a herbal remedies store, the boys I only see every few weeks and I am miserable. Maybe the snarky professor should return? I decide that I will go and visit her at the castle and see what she proposes. It can't hurt can it?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Walking along the old familiar corridor on my way to find Minnie in the Headmistresses office I hear someone humming a familiar tune, I imagine it is one of the new staff and think no more of it as I go through the doorway and past the gargoyle. Minnie is behind her desk looking at papers, the last few years have been good to her and she looks well.

"My dear boy! You look wonderful, I assume you have removed that awful glamour! You look at least 10 years younger!" she says as she embraces me. I get the look up and down, which I knew was coming. I am pleased I tied my hair back, wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and my black jeans. She is probably right, I do look a little young. Oh god, I realise the 7th year will be full or hormonal teenagers! I groan out loud.

"Minnie, erm…maybe I can't do this, erm…" I never had this problem before! At my reluctance Minnie starts to laugh, I look at her startled. What on earth is she laughing at?

As if she can read my mind, she explains.

"Oh Severus, I see you have just realised that the 6th and 7th years will be full of hormonal teenagers, and you will be the only male teacher who is neither attached or over 60! Don't you worry, I will protect you from my students, the staff however I will not. You are on your own with them!" she says through her giggles. I am lost for words, who is on the staff that is not attached I wonder? I put this to the back of my mind and start to discuss what I will be doing. Apparently, it is a forgone conclusion that I will be returning. I refuse to wear my potions masters uniform though, jeans and teaching robes will have to suffice. I explain this to Minnie and she explains that we are able to wear whatever we like, apparently Albus used to wear Bermuda shorts under his robes, at this I chuckle as it is so like him to do that. The Headmaster winks from his portrait and lifts his robe to show off his luminous Bermuda shorts. I snort at the sight and Minnie just gives her partner the exasperated look she always did. At this point, the door to the office opens and in walks a woman with blue-black hair and her nose in a book.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After visiting with Irma, I wander around on the staircase and let the castle take me where it will, I am humming and reading as I wander. The book is fascinating! It's all about how charms can improve the transfiguration of different objects if the charms are placed on them prior to the transfiguration. Really impressive stuff, so I decide to head to see the Headmistress and tell her about my discovery and see if we can add it into the 6th and 7th year curriculum for charms. I have been dying to adapt it since Filius left to tour the world and give duelling lessons. I take my time in getting to the gargoyle, who is so used to me by now it just jumps out of my way, and ascend the stairs. Still reading, but my body knows where it is going. I reach for the door knob as I am reading the last part of the chapter and don't notice the chair in front of the desk is occupied. "Min, have you seen this we just…" I start as I look up. My voice catches in my throat. Sat leisurely in the chair at the desk is Seth. How and why is he here? Has he come to see me? How does he know Min? What is going on here?

I open my mouth to try to finish what I was saying but Min starts to talk. "Hermione, just in time, Severus has decided to come back to us and teach Defence seeing as Alice is no longer able to do it fully." She says as though my whole world hasn't just come to an abrupt halt.

"Seth you mean?" I ask not sure I want to hear the answer. That is definitely Seth at the desk; he has stood and looks delicious. So sinful in black jeans and a white button down with the sleeves rolled up. My eyes linger on his fingers; I shudder at what I remember him doing with those talented fingers.

"Erm, no this is definitely Severus Snape. What is going on here?" Asks Min quite unsure of herself.

"Hermione? As in Granger? As in the third part of the Golden Trio?" Asks Seth/Severus and Min nods. I stand there like I am in trouble. He shoots me a shocked look and I see something else but I don't know what it is. I can take no more and turn and flee the room, very cowardly but I don't know what else to do.

Before I can get far, I feel a hand on my arm. A warm masculine hand. I look down at the hand and my eyes travel up the arm to the shoulder and finally to the face of the man it belongs to. I don't know what to say. He still looks as gorgeous as he did at Download. I am having a hard time believing this is Severus Snape. But I know I need to speak.

"Seth…..erm Severus…I am sorry I didn't explain who I was more properly when we met previously. To be honest you looked nothing like your old self and erm…..I have…erm…"I trail off, not knowing what else to say and not wanting to divulge all my secrets in one go.

Seth/Severus smiles at me, a lazy smile that makes my insides melt. I instantly blush. "Does it matter Crys? I mean Hermione?" He looks at me the same way he did at Download. I forget that we are in the middle of the school corridor until peeves glides past shouting obscenities, he has been warned to get them out of his system before term starts. I pull Severus into the alcove behind a forgotten tapestry. "I don't know. I…..erm…..I was your student….doesn't that matter?" I ask cautiously.

"Hermione, most of the Wizarding population has been my student in the last 20 years, so unless I am going to date someone who is older than me or far too young then I will have to date someone I have taught. But know that I wouldn't have done anything about it when you were my student." He says with a cheeky grin, yes Severus Snape, surly bastard just gave me a cheeky grin. I throw myself at him and we knock into the wall. I kiss him, hard. He kisses me back with just as much passion.

Before I know what is happening, I am dragged out of the alcove and back up to the Headmistresses office. I wonder what is going on, why is he doing this? He barges up the stairs and bursts into the office where we find Min behind her desk.

"Well Minnie, I am no longer unattached and my girlfriend will protect me from the staff!" he says with a chuckle.

"Well, apparently it is your girlfriend I was insinuating you would need protecting from." I look between the two professors. I am his girlfriend? I am the one he needs protecting from? Damn right I am! And I throw myself at him again, right in the middle of the office, for all the paintings and Min to see.

"Oh Albus! Those two are going to be fun living with!" Says Minnie to the portrait behind her.

* * *

**There may be a few oneshot follow ups...dunno yet. If you have anything you would like to see Seth and Crys get up to let me know and I will see what I can do ;) **

**Please let me know what you thought, any comments greatly appreciated! **

**Cat x**


End file.
